The Light in The Dark
by Kaliinu
Summary: It had all started because he thought it would be the best for his best friend. For her. He just never thought it would turn out this way. - In which Jumin breaks his own set of rules, Rika reveals things a little too early to a certain person, and V with his own set of problems. (RikaXJumin)/(VXMC)[AU where MC isn't tricked into coming to the apartment]


*

The place where they were supposed to meet was in a cafe. A cafe that Jihyun have dubbed "cozy," or in Jumin's words, walls made from oak and floors made from a dark mahogany brightened with the illuminating glow of hanging ceiling lights added with the sunshine from half open glass windows. There were also some greenery hanging on the walls and brown pots on the floor. People come left and right to pinpoint their seats after placing an order, only to find there was none for them, not during this crowded afternoon.

He sighed, thankful he had arrived several minutes early before the usual afternoon office break, and found a seat for himsel--them.

For him this is not cozy at all. But if it makes _him_ happy...

Jumin's hands reached for his coffee to take a sip, while observing quite the bustle before him.

He has never been comfortable in places like this, even with the "comfortable vibe" it was supposed to give. He was more used to a more proffesional looking cafe: -black walls, dim lights, and a sleek interior after a tired day- located in his building or his condo. Meanwhile this was anything but comforting.

But he was willing to put up with it because Jihyun insisted it would be nice and he should get used to what "everyone" is doing, and so today marks the beginning of their routine meetings in this cafe. He suppose it has its positives, being able to observe how the consumers behave and the success of cafes in general. Maybe he should open a cafe. He noted.

The bell rings as an individual enters the cafe hurriedly. The teal haired man rushed to the table as soon as he saw Jumin.

He pulls the wooden chair across him to sit on,

"I'm sorry I'm late."

He did a half bow before sitting himself before him.

"Things have been hectic. I needed to submit a project this morning, but some things came up."

"Then you shouldn't have scheduled for us to meet this noon. I am also available this night."

-He quickly glances towards the growing line of people lining up for a cup of coffee and some snacks behind Jihyun's head-

Done with fixing his messy grey sweater, Jihyun shakes his head at him. "No, I mean, it ruins the whole atmosphere of an afternoon day, you know?"

Jumin's fingers in the cup curled, "I don't particularly conform to this kind of thing."

He takes a sip, "I guess I could adapt."

"You always adapt quickly." Jihyun agrees with a smile.

"Adapting is a crucial ability to have, especially in business. How do you think I manage to keep up with society's fast pace lifestyle and today's growing economy?"

Jihyun nods. "That is true."

"-But you know," Jumin continues, "I am going to miss our late night drinks." He twirls his coffee cup, and imagines if he had ordered an espresso, the milk on top would have twirled with it.

"I'm sorry if you wanted to keep our usual meetings at the bar and if you _really_ wanted it we could keep doing it."

Jumin thinks for a bit but before he could reply, Jihyun added,

"But sadly, I would have to order something else other than wine, or other alchoholic beverages." With contemplative eyes, He bends foward a bit to let his elbows lay on the table casually. "I have decided I'm going to try to cut off on alcholic drinks. Including wine."

"Hm, I see."

"This is just an offer, but maybe you should hold back on the wine too, Jumin."

If this was anyone else, he would say no, but this is Jihyun, who has saw him drink a little too much a little too many times.

"..Maybe I should. My health nutritionist said that if I were to want a fully optimal healthy lifestyle I should cut off from wine-" but he knows he couldn't _completely_ stop drinking wine. "-and admittedly I tend to get drunk easily." He remembers the late night calls he has done when he is drunk, but thankfully the only person who would always pick up his drunken calls on unusual hours was him.

Jumin knowingly smiles, a bit, before he continues, "Is that also part of the reason you arranged for us to meet up regularly in this cafe?"

"Yes, that's it." Jihyun grins and stares longingly at his cup of coffee.

"-Oh, I forgot to order a cup- Please excuse me, I am going to order one real quick-" Jihyun excuses himself to become one of people of the line lining up for drinks and snacks, which was now significantly shorter than it was before.

The black coffee he was having was not that bad. It has a rural taste rather than the smooth premium coffee derived from quality arabica beans he was used to.

When Jihyun said that he wanted to put an effort to stop his drinking habits, he was pleasantly surprised. Considering they have been drinking wine for a long time, and even bonded over them. It's good that Jihyun wanted to stop, maybe for the sake of his health or other reasons, but he could not ignore the fact that he will miss their drinking days together. He considers convincing him to drink together once in a while later.

It's nice that Jihyun wanted change, and maybe he could see Jihyun change as a person along with it. Just a little. (If he could be a bit dramatic)

*

AN: Oh dear, I just know ppl are going to flip when they read this. Since this story is going to be focused of Jumin and Rika's romance and their relationship ;)). I decided I'm going to try something different and on my head for a while now. Stay tuned! Construnctive and supportive reviews are welcomed!


End file.
